


as if it's your last

by levibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining, bokuakakurotsuki, no such things as dead memes, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: Kur00d [Delivered 6:29 PM]: its not a crush wen the feeling is mutual kou





	1. little bit of that

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write a texting fic  
> bc i love texting fics  
> and i love bakt  
> hence this was made.

BOikuto [Delivered 6:07 PM]: Tetsurou,

BOikuto [Delivered 6:08 PM]: You know I like you a lot, right?

BOikuto [Delivered 6:08PM]: Full homo.

Kur00d [Delivered 6:08PM]: ye

Kur00d [Delivered 6:09PM]: y so srs?

Kur00d [Delivered 6:10 PM]: ur using correct grammar n shit

Kur00d [Delivered 6:10 PM]: u ok?

BOikuto [Delivered 6:11 PM]: that's the thing, bro

BOikuto [Delivered 6:12 PM]: I don't know…

BOikuto [Delivered 6:15 PM]: I'm trying to stay calm because I have a confession to make.

Kur00d [Delivered 6:15 PM]: Yeah. Ok. I'm listening, babe..

BOikuto [Delivered 6:16 PM]: I

BOikuto [Delivered 6:19 PM]: I have the biggest crush on Tsukishima Kei.

BOikuto [Delivered 6:19 PM]: and I know it's not fair

BOikuto [Delivered 6:20 PM]: and I don't want you to take offense because I truly like you a lot 

BOikuto [Delivered 6:20 PM]: and I just 

Kur00d [Delivered 6:20 PM]: hold up pause

BOikuto [Delivered 6:21 PM]: ….im so sorry, tetsurou

BOikuto [Delivered 6:21 PM]: please...

BOikuto [Delivered 6:21 PM]: I don't mean to hurt you and I just 

Kur00d [Delivered 6:22 PM]: Koutarou, pause

Kur00d [Delivered 6:22 PM]: I have a confession too

BOikuto [Delivered 6:22PM]: PLASEDONT BREAK UO WIRH ME 

Kur00d [Delivered 6:23 PM]: what???

Kur00d [Delivered 6:24 PM]: NO!!!

Kur00d [Delivered 6:24 PM]: i

Kur00d [Delivered 6:25 PM]: ....i also have a major crush on tsukki

BOikuto [Delivered 6:25 PM]: ..

BOikuto [Delivered 6:26 PM]: wait 

BOikuto [Delivered 6:26 PM]: EHAT!?!!

BOikuto [Delivered 6:26 PM]: R U FCUKING SRS RN?!!

Kur00d [Delivered 6:27 PM]: mm yeah

BOikuto [Delivered 6:27 PM]: OMG

BOikuto [Delivered 6:27 PM]: WAIT WAIT

BOikuto [Delivered 6:28 PM]: do u still have a crush on me? ):

Kur00d [Delivered 6:29 PM]: its not a crush wen the feeling is mutual kou

BOikuto [Delivered 6:29 PM]: ohshit u rught

BOikuto [Delivered 6:30 PM]: but dosergat meaj u still like me?

Kur00d [Delivered 6:30 PM]: hella bro

BOikuto [Delivered 6:30 PM]: :DD

Kur00d [Delivered 6:30 PM]: :3c <3

BOikuto [Delivered 6:30 PM]: <333

Kur00d [Delivered 6:31 PM]: okay so now that that is settled

Kur00d [Delivered 6:31 PM]: lets go bacc to tsukki

BOikuto [Delivered 6:32 PM]: ye okok

Kur00d [Delivered 6:32 PM]: so

Kur00d [Delivered 6:33 PM]: when how and what why

BOikuto [Delivered 6:34 PM]: onequestion at a timw

BOikuto [Delivered 6:34 PM]: i only got one brain

Kur00d [Delivered 6:35 PM]: trutru

Kur00d [Delivered 6:36 PM]: ok then when did u first realize ur feelinsg??

BOikuto [Delivered 6:39 PM]: i think it was love at first sight bro…

BOikuto [Delivered 6:39 PM]: as cheesy as that soumds

Kur00d [Delivered 6:39 PM]: aww

BOikuto [Delivered 6:41 PM]: shh im embarrassed now

Kur00d [Delivered 6:41 PM]: 0:

Kur00d [Delivered 6:41 PM]: my boi?

Kur00d [Delivered 6:41 PM]: embarrassed!!!?

BOikuto [Delivered 6:41 PM]: shut uo

Kur00d [Delivered 6:42 PM]: lololololololol k

Kur00d [Delivered 6:42 PM]: back to tsukki

Kur00d [Delivered 6:42 PM]: actualku

Kur00d [Delivered 6:43 PM]: pause tsukki fir now

Kur00d [Delivered 6:43 PM]: i thought u wre gay for akaashi

BOikuto [Delivered 6:43 PM]: thats a given 

BOikuto [Delivered 6:44 PM]: and tbh whp isnt gay fir akaashi keiji

Kur00d [Delivered 6:44 PM]: t r u

Kur00d [Delivered 6:45 PM]: tbh i thoughy u n him wree a thing b4 we got together

BOikuto [Delivered 6:45PM]: nah

BOikuto [Delivered 6:46 PM]: akaashi is str9 ))))))))):

Kur00d [Delivered 6:47 PM]: kinda figured

Kur00d Delivered 6:48 PM]: he alwats had u around and never jumoed on u

Kur00d [Delivered 6:48 PM]: only a str8 male would do suvh a yhimg

BOikuto [Delivered 6:48 PM]: smmoth (;

Kur00d [Delivered 6:49 PM]: only for u babe ;*

BOikuto [Delivered 6:49 PM]: ;*

BOikuto [Delivered 6:50 PM]: but wait so

BOikuto [Delivered 6:51 PM]: does yhis mean that u liek me akkashi and tsukki at the same time and same amount?

Kur00d [Delivered 6:51 PM]: ive ben discovered 

Kur00d [Delivered 6:52 PM]: is that.….

Kur00d [Delivered 6:53 PM]: gross to u????

BOikuto [Delivered 6:53 PM]: nah

BOikuto [Delivered 6:54 PM]: same

Kur00d [Delivered 6:54 PM]: u srs?

Kur00d [Delivered 6:55 PM]: no lie???

BOikuto [Delivered 6:56 PM]: i wouldmt lie to u (:

Kur00d [Delivered 6:57 PM]: i want to hug u so hard rn

BOikuto [Delivered 6:57 PM]: cum over babe

Kur00d [Delivered 6:58 PM]: can't ;^; dogsitting the neighbors chihuahua

BOikuto [Delivered 6:59 PM]: my parents rnt home

Kur00d [Delivered 6:59 PM]: imbringing the gd chihuahhahydkdosl

BOikuto [Delivered 7:00 PM]: ;DD

 

-

Kur00d [Delivered 7:17 PM]: so i planned to go over to hug u and possibly dirty some bedsheets

Kur00d [Delivered 7:17]: i even showrred

Kur00d [Delivered 7:17 PM]: but the chihuahua is dead asleep and im not picking or waking satan up.

Kur00d [Delivered 7:18 PM]: not even for u babe sry

Kur00d [Delivered 7:19 PM]: its real cute but once that little fuck is woken up, i swear its satan in a tiny shaking dog form

BOikuto [Delivered 7:23 PM]: its fine bro

BOikuto [Delivered 7:24 PM]: let the small toy dog sleep in peace

BOikuto [Delivered 7:24 PM]: my parents got home judt now too

BOikuto [Delivered 7:25 PM]: and as much as id liek to soil more sheets w u

BOikuto [Delivered 7:25 PM]: i cant w my oarents around

Kur00d [Delivered 7:25 PM]: understandable

Kur00d [Delivered 7:26 PM]: u r quite loud in bed

BOikuto [Delivered 7:26 PM]: THE BETRAYAL

BOikuto [Delivered 7:27 PM]: i thought u liked me ;^;

Kur00d [Delivered 7:27 PM]: of course i do uwu

Kur00d [Delivered 7:28 PM]: im more surprised at the fact that you didnt misspell betrayal

BOikuto [Delivered 7:28 PM]: im in sgock

BOikuto [Delivered 7:28 PM]: in paim

BOikuto [Delivered 7:29 PM]: u of all ppl shouls know imbnot thay dumb )))))))))':

Kur00d [Delivered 7:29 PM]: i didnt mean it like that bro

Kur00d [Delivered 7:29 PM]: its just that thar word is so spread out on the keyboard ans tou type fast and always get typos

Kur00d [Delivered 7:30 PM]: if anything im complimentijg u ;*

BOikuto [Delivered 7:30 PM]: this is y ur my bf and my bf ;** <33

Kur00d [Delivered 7:30 PM]: so blessed

BOikuto [Delivered 7:31 PM]: so moved

Kur00d [Delivered 7:31 PM]: so grateful

BOikuto [Delivered 7:31 PM]: cant believe this is my life

Kur00d [Delivered 7:32 PM]: never going to take it for granted

BOikuto [Delivered 7:32 PM]: always going to give back

BOikuto [Delivered 7:32 PM]: thank u

Kur00d [Delivered 7:32 PM]: thank you

Kur00d [Delivered 7:33 PM]: BOKUTO WTF

Kur00d [Delivered 7:33 PM]: IT WAS CLWARLY MY TUTN THAT TIME

BOikuto [Delivered 7:33 PM]: HAHAGAHAHAGSUAU

BOikuto [Delivered 7:33 PM]: U SNOOZE U LOSE

Kur00d [Delivered 7:34 PM]: im going to slewp

BOikuto [Delivered 7:34 PM]: its only 7 bro 0:

Kur00d [Delivered 7:35 PM]: doesnt change the fact that im going to fucking sleep

Kur00d [Delivered 7:35 PM]: just like yhe fact that i woll neevr forget this.

BOikuto [Delivered 7:36 PM]: aw babe pls

Kur00d [Delivered 7:36 PM]: no

BOikuto [Delivered 7:36 PM]: aw babe pls ;-;

Kur00d [Delivered 7:36 PM]: no

BOikuto [Delivered 7:37 PM]: aw babe pls ;-; <3

Kur00d [Delivered 7:37 PM]: …………….<3

Boikuto [Delivered 7:37 Pm]: *0*

BOikuto [Delivered 7:37 PM]: <3333333 i liwk u sm bro :'**

Kur00d [Delivered 7:38 PM]: i liek u more ;**

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:38 PM]: oh so you guys are really a thing?

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:38 PM]: that makes a lot of sense actually..

BOikuto [Delivered 7:39 PM]: AAKAASGDIDUDSBSJSUFS

Kur00d [Delivered 7:39 PM]: AS RSTSGSHSHTSGAJAIA

Kur00d [Delivered 7:39 PM]: IM OHMYGIARGSYAYSJ

BOikuto [Delivered 7:40 PM]: U MEAN TOTELL ME THAT YOU WERE HERE THIS WHOLE YIME??!?2!?21?1

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:40 PM]: why are you both so surprised? this is the group chat.

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:40 PM]: unless you thought it was private..

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:45 PM]: you went silent for a full 5 minutes, did you seriously think this was your private chat? or are you still freaking out over the fact that i know that you both like tsukishima and me?

BOikuto [Delivered 7:46 PM]: sleep sounds good @ 7 goodnight world 

BOikuto [Delivered 7:46 PM]: turning off my phone and hopwfullt life bc i dont want tp wake up

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:47 PM]: be glad that tsukishima isn't in the group chat

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:48 PM]: and i won't tell him anything, don't worry

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:48 PM]: goodnight, idiots

 

-

 

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 4:57 AM]: btw i'm not "str8/9"

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 4:56 AM]: i also have a crush on tsukishima kei

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 4:58 AM]: i mean, i used to actualky datw him…

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 4:58 AM]: actually*

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 4:58 AM]: date*

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 4:59 AM]: im going tp sleep now..

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 4:59 AM]: the typos are unavoidablw now

Akaashi Keiji [Sent 5:00 AM]: goodnight/morning


	2. little bit of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima11 [Delivered 7:46 PM]: I
> 
> Tsukishima11 [Delivered 7:46 PM]: am usually not this confused and I usually wouldn't give a single fuck but
> 
> Tsukishima11 [Delivered 7:47 PM]: what the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so glad y'all actually liked this pile of garbage. the comments in the last chapter definitely gave me that push to keep writing.
> 
> thank you <3

BOikuto [Delivered 6:30 AM]: akadfyfgjushi…

BOikuto [Delivered 6:30 AM]: WJTA WREE U DOING UP @ 5 AM!1!!1!

BOikuto [Delivered 6:31 AM]: WE HAVE PRACTIVE TODAY R U OK?!1??1?@?2?

Kur00d [Delivered 6:34 AM]: okau um bokuto i think u got ur priorities wrong

Kur00d [Delivered 6:34 AM]: akaashi just admitted to nkt only being gay(?) but also crushing on tsukki and not only TAHT but aslo having alreaday gone out aith him.

BOikuto [Delivered 6:56 AM]: i saw that i.just didny want to say anythinf bc maybe akaashi dodny meam it?

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 6:58 AM]: i meant it.

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 6:58 AM]: though it would have been better if i hadn't told you guys at five in the morning with a sleep deprived brain.

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 6:59 AM]: i apologize for suddenly saying that.

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:00 AM]: and bokuto-san, i know we have practice this morning. i’m already heading to school.

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:02 AM]: bokuto-san.. do not mention this at school.

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:02 AM]: and kuroo-san, please do not tell anyone about this.

Kur00d [Delivered 7:07 AM]: ofc not akaashi

Kur00d [Delivered 7:08AM]: tho i would like tp talk about yhis some time..

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:09 AM]: sure. then,, after practice..  
-

BOikuto [Delivered 12:39 PM]: my boi kuroo..

Boikuto [Delivered 12:39 PM]: hear me out ok

Kur00d [Delivered 12:40 PM]: im all ears babe

BOikuto [Delivered 12:40 PM]: so im out here

BOikuto [Delivered 12:40 PM]: trying to get a yakisoba pan from the cafeteria

BOikuto [Delivered 12:41 PM]: amd there is just one

BOikuto [Delivered 12:41 PM]: so i clearly dive for it but yjEN

BOikuto [Delivered 12:42 PM]: THERES THIA ONE CHICK WHO TAKES IT FROM MY HAMD!!1!1!

Kur00d [Delivered 12:42 PM]: ohno shw DiDNT!!1!!1!

BOikuto [Delivered 12:43 PM]: OH BUT SHE DID AND CLEARLY I WANST GOINF TO LET THAT GO SO I GRAB IT BACK WITH A WHAT TJE FCUK ?!1

Kur00d [Delivered 12:44 PM]: tahts my bf thats my b f

BOikuto [Delivered 12:45 PM]: AND SHE TURNS TO LOOK AT ME WITJ YHE UTMOST DISGUST ANS HAD YHE AUDACITY TO QUESTOON ME ON :WHY DID I YAKE HER BREAD’?!?!!!1!2!2!2!3!

BOikuto [Delivered 12:45 PM]: I WAS ACTIALLU GOING TO FIGHT HER BRO IDONT EVEN KNOW HER BUT THAT WAS YHE LAST BREAD AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF SINCE lWOKE UP

BOikuto [Delivered 12:46 PM]: BUT THEN AKGARSHI CAME UP AND PHYSICALLY PULLED ME AWAY

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 12:46 PM]: I didn't ‘physically pull you away’. i simply told you we are leaving and you were pouting at the girl, and exclaimed; “you're so lucky my kouhai is here to hold me back”. then you proceeded to place my arms on your biceps and lead the way to the classroom.

Kur00d [Delivered 12:47 PM]: that does sound like bokuto…

BOikuto [Delivered 12:47 PM]: i was betrayed by own bf and bf ;A; 

Kur00d [Delivered 12:47 PM]: im jealoys tho

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 12:48 PM]: ???

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 12:48 PM]: do you want your yakisoba pan taken away as well?

BOikuto [Delivered 12:48 PM]: hA

Kur00d [Delivered 12:48 PM]: very funny akassgi. but no. im jealoud bc you got to hold bokuts biceps while im here, starved frkm his touch and skin

BOikuto [Delivered 12:49 PM]: AW BABE TAT

BOikuto [Delivered 12:49 PM]: deadass would skip to see yoi bby :’*

BOikuto [Delivered 12:49 PM]: u can touch me to ur hearts content theb <33

Kur00d [Delivered 12:49 PM]: taht spunfs legit. lets do iy <333

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 12:50 PM]: i’d hate to rain on your parade but we still have practice after school and as captain and ace, bokuto-san cannot miss that.

BOikuto [Delivered 12:50 PM]: akafsyshjshsshi… u r the cruelest. having to remind us of realiyy.

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 12:50 PM]: someone must with you two

Kur00d [Delivered 12:51 PM]: dont worry babe

Kur00d [Delivered 12:51 PM]: akaashi is just jealous 

BOikuto [Delivered 12:52 PM]: jealoys?!?!? AKAASGDTSHSHAHSHI??!??

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 12:53 PM]: class is starting. you both better put your phone down and study if you want to go to that training camp.

Kur00d [Delivered 12:54 PM]: HES RIFHT!1!!2!2!1

Kur00d [Delivered 12:54 PM]: THE TRAONING CAMP IS THIS WEELEND

BOikuto [Delivered 12:55 PM]: BRO DO U KNO WHAT THAT MEANS?!?1!2!3!?3?

Kur00d [Delivered 12:55 PM]: WE HET TO SEE OUR SWEET TSUKKI!!!!1!1!

BOikuto [Delivered 12:55 PM]: WE GET TO SEE OUR SALTY TSUSKKO1!1!1!1!!

Kur00d [Delivered 12:56 PM]: omg we were like..in sync but you said salty instead and now im gettingbweord stares fot laugujnh

Kur00d [Delivered 12:59 PM]: lololololololololol bet u got your phone confiscated.

-

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 2:46 PM]: i heard that he did

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 2:50 PM]: don't tell me you did too………

-

Kur00d [Delivered 4:16 PM]: I DID BUT IM BACK!

BOikuto [Delivered 4:16 PM]: BRO S AMW

Kur00d [Delivered 4:17 PM]: bro we r so in sync today

BOikuto [Delivered 4:17 PM]: I WAS GOING TO SAY YHAT!1!1!2!2!1!

Kur00d [Delivered 4:18 PM]: BRO

BOikuto [Delivered 4:18 PM]: BRO

Kur00d [Delivered 4:18 PM]: BRO

BOikuto [Delivered 4:18 PM]: BRO

Kur00d [Delivered 4:18 PM]: BRO

BOikuto [Delivered 4:18 PM]: BRO

-cut for length-

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:39 PM]: i just got off the phone with tsukishima

BOikuto [Delivered 7:39 PM]: U TALK YO HIM?!??

Kur00d [Delivered 7:39 PM]: U ACTUALLU HAVE HIS NUMBET??!!!

BOikuto [Delivered 7:40 PM]: bro wym even i have hos numbwr

Kur00d [Delivered 7:40 PM]: what the hYUCK?!!?!!???!!!2222111111

Kur00d [Delivered 7:40PM]: I ASKED FOR HIS NUMBET ABD HE TILD ME HE HAD NO PHONE

BOikuto [Delivered 7:41 PM]: DANM BOI HE LIED LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:41 PM]: he did tell me not to give you his number because you creep him out…

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:41 PM]: i shouldn't have mentioned that earlier. i apologize, kuroo-san.

BOikuto [Delivered 7:42 PM]: IM DYUNH

Kur00d [Delivered 7:42 PM]: i feel…so cheated… so used… 

_Akaashi Keiji has added Tsukishima11_

Kur00d [Delivered 7:43 PM]: i gAVE YHAT WALKING BEANPOLE L I F E AND HE REPAYS ME LIKE THIS

BOikuto [Delivered 7:43 PM]: I CABT BREATJE

BOikuto [Delivered 7:44 PM]: TSIKIUS SO CRUEL BRO WHY DO UOU EVEN LIKE HIM

Kur00d [Delivered 7:44 PM]: YOURE ONW TP TALK YOU OWL LOOJIBG IMPOSTER 

BOikuto [Delivered 7:45 PM]: OFFENSE FCUKING TAKEN BRO

Kur00d [Delivered 7:45 PM]: SHIT BRO IM SORRRY I GOT A LITTLE TOO HEATED

Tsukishima11 [Delivered 7:46 PM]: I

Tsukishima11 [Delivered 7:46 PM]: am usually not this confused and I usually wouldn't give a single fuck but

Tsukishima11 [Delivered 7:47 PM]: what the hell just happened?

BOikuto [Delivered 7:48 PM]: SERIOUSLY AKASTGBFSTHBJSHI ?!2!!

Kur00d [Delivered 7:48 PM]: at this point,, i just..i dont even know what to say

Akaashi Keiji [Delivered 7:49 PM]: i thought adding tsukishima would be a nice surprise…

BOikuto [Delivered 7:49 PM]: IT WOULD HAVR BEEN AT A DOFFEREBT TIME BUT RN IM P SURE KUROOS LIKE DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash that kudos button and dont forget to leave a comment (((;;;

**Author's Note:**

> tbh do not expect me to update frequently/at all  
> i tend to drop fics like a hot potato but you're more than welcome to bug me for new chapters and/or screech about bakt on my [tumblr](https://shittykawa-booty.tumblr.com/post/163912074170/hairuko-third-gym-skwad)


End file.
